starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Palatine
Terran Dominion (?—2503) : Nova Squadron (?—2503) Project Shadowblade |job= |command=Jackson Hauler (de facto CO, ?—2503) Rourke (official CO, ?—2503) Gabriel Tosh (2503—) |crew= |concattop= }} The Palatine was a battlecruiser originally used by Nova Squadron. Commanded by Captain Rourke, its interior included maze-like corridors, personal quarters, a comm. room, medical bay, a bridge and a galley. The bridge featured a viewscreen which could have a radar display superimposed over it. Its marine crew was primarily composed of Confederate defectors and neurally resocialized Dominion additions. Neither group had much experience fighting the zerg, a trait that would cost them dearly. In 2503,April 6, 2010. "Timeline". StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). pp. 311 - 323. ISBN 978-1416-55084-6.April 12, 2011. "Timeline." StarCraft II: Devils' Due. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). pp. 248-262. ISBN 978-1416-55085-3.September 27, 2011. "Timeline." StarCraft: Ghost: Spectres. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). pp. 393-416. ISBN 978-1439-10938-0. the ship was dispatched to Altara in order to response the reasons behind a wrangler's distress signal, said wrangler involved in a search for a missing ghost. Upon exiting warp space however, it was discovered that a massive zerg force was en route to the world as well, and that their arrival wasn't coincidental. Colonel Jackson Hauler ordered that the zerg force be engaged, the ship being brought into the planet's atmosphere. Ground forces were deployed via Grizzlies and ultimately, the zerg were defeated. The forces discovered Wrangler Malcolm Kelerchian, who had been sent to investigate the ghost's disappearance, and brought him to the battlecruiser. The Palatine stayed in orbit as Agent Nova Terra and her ghost crew investigated the planet in order to find any information on the missing ghost and UED cell that supposedly existed on the planet. While they found no information on the UED, they began to uncover information involving a Project Shadowblade, though they had no information on the nature of what it exactly was. Emperor Arcturus Mengsk contacted the Palatine, and asked for a private conference with Nova and Kelerchian. The Emperor told Nova of the recent attacks by rogue psionic agents, and ordered her to investigate with all the resources of the Dominion at her disposal, including he Annihilators, whose commander, Major Spaulding, was upset with the prospect of being assigned to Nova. Nova uncovered connections to the Umojan Protectorate, when the Palatine was ordered back to Korhal, as Augustgrad was under attack by the rogue psionics. The Palantine arrived, but found that its communications were being blocked by a strange machine intelligence. Nova Squadron deployed all forces available to the surface, and Nova Terra rushed to defend Korhal Palace from the so-called spectres. The operation was successful, but resulted in heavy casualties. Nova was debriefed aboard the Palatine, where Major Spaulding accused Nova of being a spectre, as she had been exposed to the terrazine gas that created them. He demanded that Nova be turned over to him and she be convicted as a traitor, but Jackson Hauler refused, and demanded Spaulding and his men leave his ship. Jackson Hauler, who was in reality General Cole Bennett of the spectre rebellion, then played his hand. When Nova and Kelerchian left aboard the November, he gassed them, bringing them back aboard the Palatine, which was inbound on the spectre headquarters of Gehenna Station. Aboard the ship, Bennett ordered Dr. Shaw to remove Nova's neural implant, but Nova knew that Shaw would kill her and make it seem like an accident. Nova killed Shaw, and escaped, launching the November from the Palatine in order to make Bennett think she was attempting an escape. The distraction worked, and Nova used the opportunity to slip aboard Gehenna Station. After Nova killed Bennett and retrieved Kelerchian, an unstable Gabriel Tosh took the body of Kath Toom and six spectres frozen in stasis chambers aboard the Palantine, and escaped the station as Major Spaulding destroyed it with a nuclear missile. Tosh then set a course for Haji, where he stated he would wait for the perfect time to rebuild the spectres.Kenyon, Nate. (September 27, 2011). StarCraft: Ghost: Spectres. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-1439-10938-0. Trivia *A "palatine" (or "palatius") is a high-level official attached to imperial or royal courts in Europe since Roman times. *In builds of StarCraft: Ghost, the role of the Palatine as Hauler's command battlecruiser was occupied by the Bucephalus.StarCraft: Ghost Xbox 2020 Youtube.com, Accessed on 1-10-2020 References Category:Battlecruisers